


Angel Face

by monaesque



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Even's POV, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Oblivious Isak, Pining Even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9053806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monaesque/pseuds/monaesque
Summary: Or, five times Even failed to get Isak’s attention, and one time he succeeded.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【授翻】Angel Face](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9118660) by [AryaEinstein](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AryaEinstein/pseuds/AryaEinstein)



> “Did you see me before that first kosegruppa meeting?”
> 
> “Yes, I saw you the first day of school.”
> 
> “Wow.”

  

**1**

**Mandag 8:23**

 

When people describe love at first sight, they use phrases like “My heart was racing”, or “I was dizzy with emotion”, or “Wherefore art thou Romeo?”

 

When Even sees him across the schoolyard on his first day at Hartvig Nissen, his first thought is: _He has the face of an angel_. He feels like he’s just been struck by a bowling ball. A bowling ball that literally stops him in his tracks in front of the other boy.

 

“Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?” he blurts out.

 

Angel Face’s brow scrunches up. He fumbles to remove his headphones from underneath his beanie. Kendrick Lamar’s tinny voice blasts out rap verses.

 

“What?”

 

Even’s brain catches up with him. He turns on his heels and walks away.

 

This school year may not be so bad after all.

 

**2**

**Fredag 20:58**

 

He finds out Angel Face’s name is Isak. Isak Valtersen. He is a second-year and, according to his Insta profile, likes Japanese food. Even hits _like_ on a dozen pictures, even the silly cat memes. He stalks the profiles of each of Isak’s mates -- Jonas, Mahdi and Magnus. He finds out they’re currently at a revue party twenty minutes away.

 

He grabs his jacket and heads out the door.

 

The music is audible from three streets away. There is a girl passed out on the lawn. Even gives it fifteen minutes before the cops show up.

 

He saunters inside like he owns the place and no one questions his being there uninvited. Using his superior height advantage, he scans the masses of drunken teenagers. No curly-haired blond in sight.

 

As he passes through the hall, three figures stumble out of the bathroom, reeking of grass.

 

He recognizes the dark-haired boy as Jonas.

 

“Hey, you’re Isak’s friend, right?”

 

Jonas looks him up and down. “Yeah …”

 

“Is he around?”

 

Jonas jerks his thumb towards the closed bathroom door.

 

“In there.”

 

“Don’t go in though, he’s hooking up with a chick,” the skinny kid, Mahdi, interrupts.

 

“Man she’s sooooo hot,” moans Magnus, and they fall upon each other in laughter like it’s the funniest thing they’ve ever heard in their lives.

 

Even isn’t one to give up easily.

 

**3**

**Tirsdag 16:10**

 

Even sees him board the bus. He sits down opposite Even, head down, brows creased as he reads a message on his phone. Even watches as he types something furiously, thumbs flying over the screen, then seems to think better of it and deletes what he has typed. He bites his bottom lip.

 

Even’s finger twitches. He waits for Angel Face to look up.

 

Angel Face shuts his phone with a sigh and slips it into his pocket. He pulls his hoodie over his head, leans back and closes his eyes.

 

Even resists the urge to reach out and touch him, and instead takes the chance to watch him unabashedly. It’s a little creepy but he doesn’t care.

 

He ends up missing his stop and has to walk an hour back home. He smiles the whole way.

 

That night he draws Isak’s face from memory, making sure to get the position of his freckles just right.

 

**4**

**Onsdag 22:32**

 

Even finds out Angel Face’s number from his mate Eskil who is roommates with Christian who plays on the same football team as Jonas.

 

He has had to pull a lot of favors.

 

He lies in bed, smoking, thumbs hovering over the screen of his phone.

 

_Hello. You don’t know me but I’ve seen you around school._

 

_[Delete]_

 

_I had a dream about you last night. You were naked._

 

_[Delete]_

 

_Penis Enlargement Cream for only 500 kr! Five Inches In Five Weeks! You Won't Believe The Results!_

 

_[Delete]_

 

He ends up copying the lyrics to The Weeknd’s High With You, and hits send.

 

Angel Face replies almost immediately in a flurry of speech bubbles.

 

_Who is this?_

_If you’re selling something I don’t want it_

_If it’s a scam I have no money_

_Good song btw_

 

Even laughs, and tosses his phone aside before he sends something that will make Isak block his number,

 

**5**

**Torsdag 12:12**

 

Even is sitting in the school cafeteria when Angel Face finally ( _finally!_ ) looks his way. His eyes slide away when their gazes meet. Even keeps looking but Angel Face doesn’t look back. He seems to be in a serious conversation with his mates.

 

A shadow falls across the table, it’s Sonja.

 

“Hello!” he greets loudly, rising to give her an ostentatiously kiss and a squeeze to the rear that makes her squeal.

 

Because the surest way to tell if a person is interested in you is to make out with someone else while they’re watching.

 

Right?

 

Except when they part and he glances across the cafeteria, Angel Face and his friends have gone.

 

**6**

**Fredag 20:15**

 

“You’re skipping out on the pre-party to go to a second-year _kosegruppa_ meeting?” Sonja looks at him like he’s grown a second head.

 

“Yep.”

 

Sonja throws up her hands. She is used to his whims. Even tries to feel guilty about their deteriorating relationship but all he can think about are curly hair, soft eyes and pouty lips.

 

The _kosegruppa_ is exactly as boring as advertised. Except it’s not at all. Even spends the first thirty minutes tuning out the blonde girl -- _Vala? Valda? --_ and staring a hole into the back of Angel Face’s head.

 

He is the first to notice when Angel Face slips out of the room. He follows.

 

He installs himself in the bathroom, looks at himself in the mirror and counts the seconds. The door handle rattles. Angel Face walks in.

 

Even runs through phrases in his head, searching for anything other than “Wanna make out in this bathroom?”, or “Did you know the freckles on your left cheek are shaped like the constellation Orion?”

 

He sees Angel Face heading for the tissue dispenser. Desperate times call for desperate measures.

 

Even pulls out a second tissue. Then a third, a fourth, a fifth … he fumbles to reach the last one, all the while throwing a mental apology to the environment.

 

“Did you need a tissue?” he feigns surprise and fishes one out of the trash.

 

Angel Face takes the soiled tissue. He looks perplexed. And intrigued.

 

Even doesn’t get punched. His heart soars. He flashes his most charming grin.

 

“Come outside,” he tells Isak, then walks out the door, heart pounding.

 

 _Smooth_.

 

 


End file.
